


【翻译】多恩的太阳与龙

by TTrinary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, Foe Yay, Heterosexual Sex, Jousting, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Homosociality, Male Slash, Peer Pressure, Please read with Pedro Pascal's voice, Sexual Inexperience, Threesome - F/M/M, brothers-in-law, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTrinary/pseuds/TTrinary
Summary: 风息堡的比武大会上（伊耿历277年），奥柏伦·马泰尔与即将成为他姐夫的雷加·坦格利安进行了马上长枪比武，发现自己可以在婚礼前教他几招。
Relationships: Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Oberyn Martell/Original Female Character(s), Oberyn Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	【翻译】多恩的太阳与龙

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Dornish Sun and Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621829) by [isamariposa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isamariposa/pseuds/isamariposa). 



> Thank isamariposa for authorizing the translation!  
> 原谅我拙劣的翻译水平，请大家积极去原作者那里留下kudos和评论。

奥柏伦发现雷加·坦格利安不在城堡大厅，不在客栈，也不在比武场。王储倚在城垛口上，修长的身影靠着石头，空洞的眼神俯瞰着身下的大海。他手拿竖琴，那银弦乐器像是缠绕在他的手臂上般轻盈。他没有弹奏乐器，手指漫不经心地轻抚竖琴梁。仿佛爱抚一只猫。

“殿下，”奥柏伦喊道，害怕自己声音太大吓到他摔下城楼。他用眼角余光看到一名御林铁卫靠近，警惕但无威胁。

雷加回过头，紫色的目光如此炽热，几乎令奥柏伦倒退一步。几乎。“奥柏伦亲王，”他说，语气愉快，尽管紧抿的嘴唇透露出他不喜他人接近。

“您不为比武训练吗？”奥柏伦问道，又因这提问的荒谬咬紧牙关。他显然没有在训练。坐在城垛上算什么训练？

“没有。”雷加的微笑似乎在嘲弄他，而后转头继续自己对浪涛的凝视。认为谈话到此结束。

他们年幼时见过一面，奥柏伦的母亲曾带他们去君临参加庆典，他记不起是哪一次。雷加是个忧郁、安静的孩子，比起和奥柏伦玩耍，他对阅读更感兴趣。他恨他。

“上次我们见面，”奥柏伦说，希望他放松一点。“我只想打你一顿。”

王子笑了，再次回头面对他。“是吗？”他扬起银色的眉毛问道，“那你为什么没干？

“我哥哥说如果我干了，他们会砍掉我的手。”

奥柏伦永远想不明白这种威胁是否有可能实施。据对伊里斯的了解，这可能是真的。他被这威胁吓住了；他需要自己的手练习剑术。

雷加目光清醒起来，摇摇头。“不论如何，你都应该那么做的。我小时候令人难以忍受。”

出于礼貌，奥柏伦本应说“完全没有，殿下，”但他保持沉默。雷加似乎并不期望任何回应，但这次他没有转头。他的目光落在奥柏伦身上，像是第一次真正注意他。打量他。沉静的紫眸停留在奥柏伦束腰外衣遮不住的二头肌上，扫过腰部以下，直到他的胯部才停止。奥柏伦觉得脸上有点热。他之前睡过男人，但没有人这样坦诚地看他，仿佛从他马裤的褶皱就能评价他。但是雷加继续自己的审视，检查奥柏伦的大腿和小腿，耸耸肩。

“你仍然可以，”他说道，然而奥柏伦完全不知道他在说什么。“打我，明天比武。我们是第一场。”

对，是的。长枪比武。

“您不擅长长枪比武吗，殿下？”奥柏伦问道，清了清嗓子掩饰自己的困惑。

“你真没耐心。很快你就明白了。”

雷加的话，除了责备，还透露出一丝趣味。奥柏伦走近一步。海风冲着他的方向轻拂王子的银发，有那么一瞬间，诱使他想摸一下那银发。或者赶走它。雷加在城垛口上为他腾出位置。奥柏伦把手肘放在王子给他留的小块地方上。

“你和我同岁，不是吗？”

“我比您大一岁，殿下。”

坦格利安的特征给了雷加年轻的气质。他看起来不像十八岁，更像不超过十五岁，纤细，白皙。腰围极细。几乎像个女人。伊莉亚很幸运。非常幸运。她的得意夫君如此英俊，无论男女，很少有人能盯着他的眼睛而不脸红。

“您要娶我姐姐。”奥柏伦说。他正是为此而来。

“是吗？”

雷加的声音无与伦比，奥柏伦感觉心中愤怒在积蓄。

“的确。多恩公主，伊莉亚·马泰尔。你真走运。我希望你能意识到这点。”结果语气比打算的更尖锐。出于礼貌，他加了句，“殿下。”尽管现在修饰已经晚了。

雷加淡淡皱眉，“原谅我毫无热情，奥柏伦亲王。我父王已为我寻找新娘整整两年。上次我听说是一位徒利家的女孩。或者说不定是兰尼斯特家的。”

“现在婚约已经定了，”奥柏伦说，他的手因想抽他一巴掌的熟悉的疼痛而发痒。他竟敢对伊莉亚不屑一顾。

“定了，多么古怪的描述。毫无疑问，批准，盖章。而脸红的新郎，我将会点头同意，跟她上床。”

“听着，你……”奥柏伦开口，御林铁卫靠得更近了。近到足够使他重新考虑自己要说出口的话。“冷酷的小屁孩”显然不行。他压低声音对雷加耳语，“你这小白脸。你要是敢对不起她，我就……”

雷加倾身，近到奥柏伦脸上感到温热的呼吸掠过他的嘴唇。“你就怎样？”

御林铁卫飞手握住剑柄。奥柏伦闭嘴了。“希望你永远不会知道。”他嘘声道。雷加还没来得及回应，他就先离开了。

* * *

次日雷加来找他，就在长枪比武前。他身着红黑相间的盔甲进入马厩，奥柏伦的侍从匆匆行礼。奥柏伦没有，而是继续故意装模作样地慢慢给马刷毛。在比武前梳理战马的马鬃是他不能改掉的习惯之一。这使他平静，也使马平静。

“奥柏伦亲王，”雷加叫道。

奥柏伦不得不面对他。他瞥了他一眼，深吸一口气。除了雷加的盔甲，他看起来仍像那时倚在城垛一样纤细。年轻。像猫一样带着淡淡的的微笑。近看，他比奥柏伦还要高一头。两绺头发向后挽住他的银色长发，露出眉毛和那双三倍出众的紫眸。

“能跟你说句话吗？”王子微笑着问他。

仆人们赶在奥柏伦命令他们留下之前就迅速离开了。他把马刷放到一旁，马发出轻嘶抗议，他抚摸马的脖子。“殿下。”他说，语气冰冷过北境的冬天。

雷加的微笑更深了。“我是来道歉的。你走后，我才突然意识到，在你提及你姐姐时我的言行有多糟糕。请不要认为我对她有任何冒犯，我只是对我父王的行为有意见。昨晚我被介绍给伊莉亚。我现在明白当时你说我是个幸运的男人的意思了。”

来自雷加·坦格利安的道歉。奥柏伦傻站着，手还在马上，目瞪口呆。旁观者的缺席使他的话语更加私密。仅仅是为了他，而不是为了宫廷流言，或者假装两家族交好。

伊莉亚在就寝前告诉了他雷加拜访的一切。 _‘他很迷人’_ ， 她说道。她看不出奥柏伦在他身上发现的瑕疵。 _ ‘他不想要你。’ _ 奥柏伦说，但他的姐姐摇了摇头。 _ ‘他会的，’ _ 她说， _ ‘谁说我想要他呢？’ _ 一位暖床的英俊王子，她瞎了眼才会不想要他。他这么告诉她，伊莉亚笑着说 ， _‘如果你替我去，你也会一样渴望的。’_

她说得对。如果有人让他和雷加·坦格利安上床的话，他会的。他咽下口水，无法忍受被那紫色凝视而不脸红。

“我接受您的道歉，殿下。”奥柏伦说，微微鞠一躬。他不会忘记雷加的冒犯，但礼貌和英勇并不互相排斥。

银王子伸手，友好而熟悉地拍拍奥柏伦的肩膀。“我们会成为好兄弟。让我们也尽力成为朋友吧？”

奥柏伦只能假装到这里了。他试着微笑，但知道自己只是做了鬼脸。他清了清喉咙来挽回颜面，低哑道：“也许吧。”

雷加笑了，在松手前捏了捏他的肩膀。“很好。我不会说‘祝你比武顺利’，因为那有悖于我。但我等不及想和你比试了。听说你的武艺无人能及。” 

长枪比武！奥柏伦怎么总是在雷加面前忘记比武？他清了清嗓子。

“如果我们比剑的话，雷加王子殿下，我建议您在开始前就投降。但我们今天只是长枪比武。您也许有机会打败我。”

雷加因他的狂妄自大发笑，而不是生气。“有人警告我多恩人的傲慢。当心！胜利不属于自视甚高的人，”

那笑容！奥柏伦想把那笑从他脸上抹掉。他又拾起马刷。他对被打断的刷毛感到不安、不耐烦。他心里咒骂雷加·坦格利安和他的道歉。

“您笑了，殿下，”奥柏伦说，尽量控制自己与王储说话时语气的锋芒毕露。“您可能笑不到日落。”

“我会拭目以待。”雷加回答，步出马厩，盔甲映出红色和银色的反光。

不笑的是奥柏伦。龙王子轻而易举在他身上折断了两根长枪，就像在花园跳舞的少女。优雅。致命。木头撞在奥柏伦的盾牌上，崩裂粉碎。观众都很兴奋。他们呐喊着雷加的名字。透过面甲，奥柏伦可以看到王家包厢，汗水模糊了他的视线。伊莉亚绞紧双手，她的脸色因担忧而苍白，尽管她仍在微笑。冲着雷加。这是奥柏伦自成为侍从以来第一次被正中胸甲挑下马背。他落地时高喊。尘土飞扬，他呛得咳嗽，疼痛从左边大腿一直蔓延到肘部。没有他，马继续前进，叛徒。

起初他听不到声音，但那震耳欲聋的回音淹没了他。全场观众欢呼。他们为雷加欢呼。坐起来是件痛苦的事情，但奥柏伦逼自己做到了。他把头盔扔到地上。该死的龙！

他听见马蹄声越来越近。要是他嘲笑我，我就把他的笑撕下来，奥柏伦想。但雷加没有下马。

“你不舒服吗，奥柏伦亲王？要不要我找学士来？”他听起来真的担忧，这个傻瓜。

“我不需要学士。”奥柏伦吼道，接着他那些无用的侍从出现在身旁扶他站直。

* * *

宴会在日落后继续举行。奥柏伦能听到他们在城堡大厅里歌唱喧闹。他甚至能听见竖琴声。雷加·坦格利安击败了亚瑟·戴恩、史蒂芬·拜拉席恩、杰森·梅利斯特。他将在正午的决赛中迎战巴利斯坦爵士。此时，他在歌唱。风息堡的筑造者们要么喜欢说长道短，要么只用了七国上下最轻的石头，因为奥柏伦在他房间里可以听见大厅里的狂欢声，清楚得就像他本人在场一样。雷加的声音清晰洪亮。他几乎想说，“像女人的声音。”但事实并非如此。即使在远处，那低沉、隆隆的边缘音仍然悦耳。陌客带走他吧。陌客带走他到奥柏伦听不见的地方吧。

学士给了他止痛药剂。他拒绝了。但他一移动左臂就感到疼痛。而和带着嘲笑的雷加共进晚餐的羞辱已经把他困在自己房间里。生闷气，伊莉亚说，然后他用枕头扔她。他的左侧有一条长而疼痛的淤伤，黑色和紫色。雷加的颜色。

“已经日落了，奥柏伦，我仍然微笑。”

声音惊醒了奥柏伦，他手飞向匕首。冰冷的手指缠住他的手腕制止他。慌乱中，他左臂盲挥一拳，碰到了闯入者的下巴。确切地说是他的嘴。柔软的皮肤湿润了他的关节，同时他足够清醒的看到自己打中了王储。

“殿…殿下！怎么……？”

雷加弯下腰，捂着嘴。他一直没有叫喊出声。当他收回手，他的嘴唇有点流血。奥柏伦哆嗦一下，那手突然扇了他一巴掌。奥柏伦眨了眨眼。

“现在我们两清了，”龙王子说，用袖子擦了擦嘴。“但我本该知道在梦中惊醒你是愚蠢的。”

七层地狱，他来我这儿干什么？奥柏伦揉着刺痛的脸颊。甚至觉得自己睡意全无。

“如果您是来幸灾乐祸的，尤其是这样。”他说道。

雷加笑了，“是的，但你有点活该。你想让我投降。”

奥柏伦发现无法控制自己的目光，往下看。一个想法击中了他。雷加深夜坐在他的床边，没有护卫，目的不明。他的银色长发散开，奥柏伦打中的嘴唇发红。如果再年轻几岁，他会因为这个想法勃起。现在他只是踢了踢软垫，躺得更舒服些。

“我希望您不要这样深夜拜访我姐姐。”他挑起眉毛说。

雷加的脸颊红了，他的傲慢立刻消失无踪。“你不用担心她的贞操，我什么都不会做的。”

奥柏伦不知道什么更有趣，想到伊莉亚的贞操，还是一度骄傲的王子脸红得像个少女。这至少是他熟悉的领域。这样他们就不会谈到奥柏伦之前的落败了。

“我姐姐的贞操是她自己的事。倒是您呢？王储在城堡走廊里闲逛时，开苞了哪些少女？”

雷加的脸色更深了，但不是因为羞怯。他眼睛眯成两条紫色的细线。他弯腰抓住奥柏伦的领子，拉近他，摇晃他。

“我不是那种人。我不像我父亲！”

据说当伊里斯国王不虐待自己王后的时候，他喜欢年轻女孩。奥柏伦对他的爆发感到惊讶， 以至于说出的第一句话是道歉。

对不起。对不起。您当然不是。我只是开玩笑。善意的。我以为在你们这儿这不是一件羞耻的事，我经常和少女睡觉，这不是丑闻。 

好吧。大多数时候不是。他差点忘了那些多恩领以外的人是如何对贞操着迷，并为房事附上许多规定的。

“但我打赌跟你睡觉的少女是自愿的，不是被迫。”雷加说，盯着奥柏伦的嘴，松开了他的衣领。

“她们是自愿的，”奥柏伦说，在王子火热的注视中他只觉喉咙干燥，那火焰灼烧他的嘴唇。“我还没遇到不渴望和我上床的人。”

雷加轻哼一声，发出最不像王子的声音，翻了个白眼。“这是不是有点像你以为你肯定会打败我，在我挑你下马之前？”

奥柏伦感觉血液都涌向他的脑袋，但他咽下了气愤。他活该，不是吗？当他做事失败时，道朗和伊莉亚从没对他说完。伊莉亚称之为 _‘_ _ 傲慢的惩罚。 ’ _

“有点，”他承认。“但她们还是想要我，女士们……”他停顿，接着加一句，“还有男人们。”

他最后一句落在房间的寂静里。雷加扬起银色的眉毛，明显做了个吞咽动作。奥柏伦盯着王子以一种迷人的缓慢上下起伏的喉结。

“你也和男人睡觉？”

“当然。您没有吗？”

奥柏伦知道他们的习俗对此不赞成，他们似乎对一切都不赞成。但他仍假装惊讶，只是为了看雷加再次脸红。

“我没有，”他说，然后狡黠地咧嘴笑着倾身靠近奥柏伦，全然无知，或是全然明白自己是怎么侵袭奥柏伦空间的，“倒不是因为没机会。”

奥柏伦锁定他，一动不动。雷加闻起来隐约有一种他只在厄斯索斯偶然遇到过的香水味。当地人称为百香果。但当雷加靠得更近，奥柏伦才意识到那只是剃须皂，平平无奇。

“什么意思？”他问道，声音沙哑。他放任自己的视线跳到雷加血红的薄唇上。

“这意味着，虽然我在床事上没有你经验高超，但我经常发觉自己受其折磨，你怎么说来着？男人和女人都渴望和我上床。女士们掩藏地很好。但男人们？”雷加笑了，脸依旧红着。“我的一些骑士希望爬到我床上。我从他们眼睛里看见了。”

奥柏伦点头，那玩味的紫色的凝视迷住他，激得他兴奋地颤抖。

“我也从你眼睛里看见了。”雷加说道，站起身，安静地就像他来时一样离开床，退出房间。 奥柏伦这些年从没这么硬过。

* * *

奥柏伦认为自己在傲慢的王子被打败时回访他，才算公平。巴利斯坦爵士在最后一场比武中击败了他。雷加一败涂地。奥柏伦庆祝，甚至用双脚庆祝，直到伊莉亚肘击他的肋骨。冲着他受伤的那根肋骨，提醒他注意举止。雷加摘下头盔后，看到他生气的样子对奥柏伦受打击的自尊是值得的。当宣布对手成为冠军时，王子仍然向他鞠躬示意。他迷人的微笑真诚无瑕，傲慢但迷人。甚至值得敬佩。王储是个奇怪的生物。

奥柏伦在城堡的浴室找到他，里斯风格的拱门支撑着的高高穹顶下，是开放式的浴池。 雷加端坐在巨大的浴池中央，水蔓到胸口，就像国王般庄严地坐在王座上，仅对周围忙碌的仆人表现出轻微懊恼。然而他眼中的不悦和心不在焉泄露了他对失败仍然心痛挂怀。奥柏伦咧嘴笑了。

“殿下，”奥柏伦进门说，仆人对他的闯入感到惊讶。

不过雷加回敬一笑，“退下，”他挥手吩咐他的随从。

“可是殿下……”他的御林铁卫抗议。

“退。下。”雷加重复道，只有傻瓜才会违背这样命令的语气。

奥柏伦膝盖夹着一条小腿，径自坐在池边。离雷加不远。他单手浸入温水里，目光从未离开王子。先前雷加被击中的肋侧已经显现出明显的淤伤。奥柏伦自己的那块已经变蓝了。

“我来看您是不是还在笑。”他打趣道。

雷加确实对此笑了，慢吞吞地，好像不愿给他这样的荣幸，“当然，只是为了看你报仇。”

“实际上……我想继续昨晚被您无礼打断的谈话。”

雷加轻声一笑，在池中移动着靠近他，身后留下一串涟漪。奥柏伦能从水中分辨出他纤细裸露的身体轮廓。他停在离他很近的地方，一缕湿漉漉的银发在奥柏伦的大腿旁滴答出一滩水渍。“什么谈话？”他歪头问。

奥柏伦挪动身体，禁止自己直视他胸前闪闪发光的水滴。他转而看着雷加的脸。盯着他的眼睛。“就是您承认自己跟男人上床尤其缺乏经验的那次谈话，”他说，尽管带着嘲弄，还是设法保持他的语气，“……殿下。”

雷加的皮肤因沐浴发红，但奥柏伦发现他的脸更红。他发出短促的笑声，“不光是男人，奥柏伦亲王，我也没上过女人。”

奥柏伦盯着他，准备对笑话发笑，随后他意识到这不是玩笑。虽然尴尬，但雷加是认真的。十八岁的王储像一名虔诚的少女一样无知。他倒吸一口气。

“这不可能……”奥柏伦说，抓了一把自己头发，“您是说王太子，您从来没和任何人上过床，不论男女？”雷加摇头，耸耸肩。“怎么可能？……为什么？您肯定不缺合适的伴侣？即使是妓女？” 

雷加皱眉，厌恶地做了个鬼脸，“妓女！我对跟妓女上床不感兴趣。书上说……”他话没说完，咬住嘴唇，好像在生自己的气。他看向奥柏伦，眼神再次凶狠起来，“我的使命不是和妓女上床。我不会做私生子的父亲，只有真龙血脉。”

“什么书？什么真龙？”奥柏伦有种不愉快的感觉，他们谈的不再是同一个话题。他清了清嗓子。

“即使那样，您快要娶我姐姐了。您真的想说您会和她上床，而不事先了解性爱吗？”用词粗鲁，不合时宜。“对女人的身体、对如何取悦她一无所知？”

雷加脸上的红晕同窘迫的恼怒一样确定无疑。“我并非一无所知。我阅读过这方面的书。我知道人们对我的期望。”

“书！他读过书。”奥柏伦仰头，尽管意识到多么无礼，控制不住大笑起来。“殿下……雷加王子。您不能从书上学这些东西。来我的房间，我可以帮您安排一个女人。”

“我与你姐姐订婚了，”雷加低声喝斥，“你肯定明白我和你去嫖妓为什么不合适。”

“她们不必是妓女。我可以找一位体面的多恩女士来教您，清白又耐心。正是为了我姐姐，我才坚持让您这么做。” 

雷加嘲笑道：“当然，为了你姐姐。”

“为了我姐姐，为了王国，为了……”

雷加冲动用双臂撑起自己离开水池，奥柏伦渐渐闭嘴了。当他浑身赤裸坐在奥柏伦身旁，水到处滴落在大理石地面上。他那缥缈的美丽在赤裸中更加令人惊叹。除了胸口红肿的淤伤，他白皙娇嫩的肌肤没有瑕疵。他濡湿的银发紧贴在脸上。他手臂和腹部凸起的肌肉。他下面也是银色的，阳具半硬垂在大腿间。奥柏伦无法移开目光，直到雷加开口说话。

“我注意到你无私感人的关心，”他说，伸手指出奥柏伦马裤的隆起。

他们坐得这么近。当王子靠得更近，雷加紫色的目光锁住他，薄唇上带着嘲讽的微笑。看他敢不敢做。奥柏伦看见他嘴唇上昨晚自己造成的模糊痕迹。所以他行动了。他手抓起雷加的脸，亲吻他。他听到压抑的喘息，但他不在乎。他用舌头描绘王子的嘴唇，品尝这份惊喜，舔砥自沐浴中挂着的水滴。雷加的舌头生涩地迎合他，这就是奥柏伦所等待的，在加深这个吻得同时，吮吸他的嘴唇，因此他彻底紧绷的马裤开始疼痛。

他上气不接下气地回撤，被雷加眼中的火焰迷惑。他看上去不像脸红的少女。他看起来像个男人，一条龙，性奋而专注。他完全硬了的阳具抵在腹部，当他用手圈住，调整到一边时，奥柏伦深吸一口气，感觉自己快要射了，他得闭上眼睛。

当雷加抓起他的手腕，把他拉得更近时，他再次睁开眼睛。奥柏伦不得不伸手，真的。他用手包住雷加的龟头，在撸动之前向他投去不确定的眼神。他在他手上又细又长。那银色的嘴唇逸出的呻吟令他愉悦。

多年来奥柏伦干过许多男女；他为自己是个熟练、狡猾、耐心的情人而自豪。但他感觉到的是这种令人陶醉的需求：像个无助的少年一样对雷加发情，草率地吻他，没有任何技巧地抚慰他，亵渎他，这样就能听到他抵着自己耳朵的呻吟。他亲吻他的脖颈、脸庞、眼皮，迷失在紫色中，同时手上动得更快了。当雷加也伸手隔着马裤捏他的时候，他因快感而窒息。

他们在大理石地面上翻滚，情况混乱，奥柏伦衣袍半褪，急于脱掉马裤，而雷加光滑的裸体绞着他，两人四肢交叠，呻吟着。王子的种子突然温暖了他的手，直到这时奥柏伦才发觉自己也像个男孩一样射在了裤裆里。他把头放在雷加肩膀上，喘着粗气，还有胆量轻咬那处苍白的肌肤。

“您愿意来我的房间吗？我……我的……殿下？”

“雷加。你可以叫我雷加。”

* * *

“然后……当您感觉她吸紧你的时候……接着……只有这时，您才能让自己射精。”

奥博伦挤进女人湿润的紧致。用凶狠、迅速地动作来弥补他漫长授课的分心。闭上眼睛。她双腿缠着他，把他的手固定在自己身上，他屈服于蒙眼的快感，喘息着浇在里面。他蹭了蹭她的颈子。他喜欢做爱。他喜欢女人。他喜欢有观众。

雷加靠坐在垫子上，得体地直着背，好像正在议会中间，而不是奥柏伦床上。除了灼热的目光，他脸上笼罩着那副无精打采、漠不关心的熟悉表情。他勃起了，但没有抚慰自己，奥柏伦只能心烦地确认他是带着学者的兴趣观察，而不是出于情欲。

“轮到您了，殿下？”塔米拉·沙德和他们一起来自多恩领，奥柏伦和伊莉亚都喜爱她。她倒在床上，爬向雷加，腿间沾着奥柏伦的种子。

“不，啊，我……”雷加带着迷人、歉意的微笑，摇摇头，“我谢谢你，但是不了。” 

“哦，来吧。”奥柏伦抗议，脸依旧朝下躺着，“您应该干她，光读书和观察可不够，您必须得练习。”

“不，”雷加说，“我向你保证我看得认真，学得很好。毕竟我是从书里自学武艺的。你已经充分展示了如何取悦女人。”他手捧着塔米拉的脸。“你很可爱，”他说。“尽管很难受，我只会和我的夫人上床。”

奥柏伦脸埋进软垫里，抱怨着，“如果您让她怀孕了，她会喝月茶的，如果您担心这个的话。 动手！干她！您已经这么硬了，你的 _ 夫人 _ 会感激的。” 

雷加显然犹豫了，眼睛从塔米拉扫到奥柏伦。她挑逗的手指滑向他肿胀的顶端。

“我可以告诉您伊莉亚喜欢什么，”她悄声说，雷加喘着粗气。

她带他的手放在自己胸脯上，向他展示怎样用缓慢、绕圈的动作爱抚它们。

王子的不情愿融化了，他靠得更近。

“她喜欢您吮吸它们。”塔米拉愉快地轻声道，

雷加的薄唇紧贴着一只乳头，她向他拱起身子，奥柏伦翻身朝向他们。某种意义上，这情景就像在看着他失去贞操。他挤压她的乳头时，奥柏伦因他笨拙的动作咯咯直笑，之后雷加手指滑进了她的褶皱，以一种连奥柏伦都无法掌握的律动轻拂她。他意识到是琴师的手法。女孩在他身下蠕动起伏，但雷加突然撤出手指。

“不，不行，”他说 “不能这样。请退下。”

“哦，殿下，您做得很好……”

“求你了！”

奥柏伦紧咬牙关。她离开的瞬间，他本想冲他叫嚷他有多么白痴。什么都没发生。当塔米拉关上门，雷加猛地扑到他身上，力道之大撞得奥柏伦摔在床上，修长的四肢把他困在身下。王子与他互相啃食，手指扫遍奥柏伦裸露的胸膛。

“我不能，我不想，”雷加抵在他嘴唇上私语。“直到我结婚。但你……”

他没说完，就用舌头像对塔米拉一般激情地强暴奥柏伦的乳头，一直舔到他的肚脐。奥柏伦目瞪口呆，一动不动，只后悔自己刚才已经泄过了，不过他的阴茎还是因为轻微的性趣抬头。雷加再次弓身亲吻他时，他的硬挺挤压他的腿根，那滚烫的舌头让他如此分心，当奥柏伦意识到自己在雷加身下敞开双腿时，为时已晚。

“呃，殿——，雷加，我通常不当……”

雷加轻啄他的嘴唇，质疑地挑起一边眉毛。“你想拒绝我？我吗？你的王子？”

紫眸含着笑意，一缕银发拂过奥柏伦的脸。他也微笑了。“不，”他说，“我不想。”

他把双手置于雷加的臀部引领他进来，教导他姿势，当雷加放任自己、抽插、忘记自己在他体内时，奥柏伦咬紧下唇不尖叫出来。

* * *

“你好大胆子！”

伊莉亚掌掴奥柏伦头顶。他揉揉脑袋，低头躲避攻击，但她更快。她一直都是。下一掌落在他耳后，他疼得叫唤。

“冷静，姐姐！”奥柏伦恳求，徒劳举起胳臂保护自己。“冷静！相反，我把他训练得很好。”

“把他训练得很好，你这个无赖！我肯定你教了他我永远用不到的技巧。”

奥柏伦想到雷加苍白的大腿，还有自己手中结实的臀部。他忍不住淘气地笑了，伊莉亚又抽他一下。

“你不知羞耻吗？！”

奥柏伦大笑着后退逃开她，“我向你保证，都是为了你好。他之前有点内敛，现在不紧张了，他渴望娶你。和你上床了。只有你。”他举起双手败退， “他不会到处乱搞。他会做一个好丈夫，伊莉亚。我为你高兴。”

她放下扬起的手，摇了摇头，发出一声短笑。

“我不知道该拥抱你还是掐死你。” 

“还是掐死我最保险。这样你就能确定我不会从你这偷走你丈夫了。”他打趣道，在她再次打他之前，胳臂搂住她，拥抱她。


End file.
